DC Super Hero Girls Wiki:Guidelines
These are the DC Super Hero Girls wiki guidelines. They are meant to direct the tone and content of this wiki, and help settle disputes between contributors. Behavior *'Rule A': Administrators determine whether an action violates the rules. Violating the rules may result in the violator being blocked. An administrator who is unwilling to cooperate with the community through discussion may lose their administrator or bureaucrat rights. *'Rule B': Be nice. Conduct yourself so other people can read, edit, converse, and otherwise use the wiki in a comfortable atmosphere. This excludes a broad range of behaviors, so be considerate. *'Rule C': Cooperate through consensus decision-making. In case of disputes, use on-wiki discussion to resolve the dispute. Please use comment sections or a wiki discussion page. Failing to be cooperative may be considered disruptive editing. *'Rule D': Disclose inducements. Behavior, comments, edits, posts, or any activity made with inducement of any kind or behavior that may be perceived as "inauthentic" without disclosure, including affiliation, agreement, benefit, compensation, contract, employment, reward, sponsorship, or other inducement, must feature immediate, prominent, and clearly understood disclosure of the nature and extent of the inducement. *'Rule E': Editing must be cooperative. The best way to ensure editing is cooperative is to briefly explain the edit in the edit summary and discuss it with other editors if it is disputed. Edit warring, bad edit reasons, or violations of rules B and C are clear indications of non-cooperative behavior. Scope The main scope of the wiki is the show, its crew, its merchandise, its promotional material, and topics related to those topics that are smaller in scope, such as the show's episodes and the depiction of characters in the show. Larger topics, such as depictions of the characters in other media, should be avoided. Articles may have a short paragraph about information outside the main scope of the wiki, such as a crew member's work outside of the show, as long as the focus of the article is within the main scope. Focus on the narrative of the show and its aspects as a creative endeavor. Article length Avoid creating stubs with very little information. Merge stubs with existing articles. If the topic does not feature extensively in the show, redirect the topic's article to a relevant larger article with a section where the information is incorporated. Stubs should only exist in anticipation of a longer article. Avoid sprawling articles. If an article covers several topics, split lengthy topic sections into their own article. Some articles may serve as hubs that link to articles of the same topic, in place of a category page. Writing about fiction : See also Wikipedia's Manual of Style section about the topic. Articles about fiction should be written from the perspective of the audience describing the fictional material and not from the perspective of a character or narrator in the fictional universe. The establishing of canon is an example of giving a description from an in-universe perspective. Writing associated with an in-universe perspective includes: *'A fictional character article, section, or caption written as if it were giving biographical details of the character' instead of describing its depiction in a work of fiction. *'Using past tense when discussing the plot or any of its elements'. *'Trying to reconcile contradictions or fill gaps in a fictional continuity, rather than reporting them as such'. *Disregarding all or most aspects of a work of fiction as a creative endeavor. *Using throwaway comments or jokes as a source of information. *Ordering works solely by their fictional chronology, rather than the actual order they were published. Avoid this style: :Supergirl's powers and abilities include being able to withstand a train driving over her. This describes a character's superpowers as innate, instead of how they are depicted in the show. Use this style: :Supergirl saves a train from falling off a bridge in the short Meet Supergirl! by laying along a gap in a bridge, holding on to the tracks with her hands and feet at either side of the gap, allowing the train to safely cross over her. Now instead of describing innate powers, the passage describes a depiction of an event from the show. Verifiability Verifiability, for the purpose of this wiki, means that readers can check that the information appearing comes from the show, its crew, its merchandise, its promotional material, or a reliable source. A reliable source is a published source with a reputation for fact-checking and accuracy. References *References are not required for information within the main scope of the wiki, outside of naming the specific material itself so the information may be verified. Disputed information may be removed if no references are provided or if the material cannot be verified. *References are required for information outside the main scope of the wiki. Claims without a reliable source may be removed. *Citations may be included inside tags. Use the tag to list all the references used in an article at the bottom of the page. **Example: Lauren Faust (March 9, 2019). Fun fact. Twitter *Citations should include the name of the author, date of publication, title of the work, the specific page or section or timecode if relevant, and publisher. Example: "Angie Dahl (July 20, 2018). SDCC: Cartoon Network's DC Super Hero Girls Land in San Diego, CBR.com". Avoid bare URLs and always provide the title of the work at a minimum. Full citations with author name, date, title, relevant section, and publisher are preferred. Original research Original research, for the purpose of this wiki, is any information that is not supported by a reliable source. Original research about material within the main scope of the wiki is permitted, providing the contributor can demonstrate its accuracy if it is disputed. Original research about material outside the main scope of the wiki is not permitted, and such claims without a reference to a reliable source may be removed. Images and files *Please give uploaded files descriptive names, for example "Supergirl smiling S01E02.png". Misnamed files may be renamed or deleted. *Files should remain unedited with the exceptions of wiki design and interface images, and minor cropping of images when wishing to focus on a particular detail. *Files should accompany the section or text to which they are nearest. Avoid inserting files that are only related to the topic of the article without being closely related to the nearest section or text. *Please avoid using publicity photos of individuals. Descriptive names Descriptive file names make it easier to search for and identify files. For files depicting true events, it is sufficient to name the person or object depicted, the event or approximate location of the occurrence, and the event's approximate date. For example: "Lauren Faust WonderCon 2019 panel.jpg", "Supergirl New York Toy Fair 2019.jpg". For files depicting fiction, an origin description is required. The origin must include the author of the work, and preferably include the work's title and creation or publication date. For depictions directly from the show, a shorthand season and episode description (for example "S01E05") is a sufficient origin description. For other works within the main scope of the wiki, the work's title is sufficient. For untitled works, some other indication of their origin is required. File names should be in sentence case - only capitalize proper nouns and make sure words are separated. The file extension should be lowercase: .png, .jpg, .gif, and so on. Avoid putting metadata in the filename, such as its resolution or compression quality. It is especially helpful to include the following if they apply: *The season and episode an image is from, following the pattern S__E__, with the shorthand "S" for season and and "E" for episode, with each number zero-padded to two digits, placed before the file extension. Example: "Supergirl smiling S01E02.png", "Earth reduced to space dust by galactic warfare S03E45.jpg" *The name of one or more prominent characters, locations, items, products, etc, that appears in an image. *The activity or mood depicted in an image; if a character is speaking, a quote may be appropriate. *The place and date of publication of promotional material. For example "Santa Monica blvd billboard 2019-02-22.jpg" *The author, publisher, or type of a creative work. For example "Production sketch of Batman by Lauren Faust 2018.jpg" Categories Avoid categorizing articles and using category pages. Articles and templates should be organized in article and template hubs. External links Avoid creating an external links section. Make sure external links are highly relevant and preferably lead to official sources. Trivia Avoid creating lists of miscellaneous information. These lists, often placed in a "trivia" section, should in most cases be considered temporary until a better method of presentation can be determined. Statistics Avoid creating lists of statistics. Try to present information with its relation to the narrative of the show or the focus of the article. While original research about the show is welcome, incidental details that aren't part of the show's narrative are best noted along with the narrative to illustrate the level of their significance. Similarities Similarities that are verified by a crew member or a reliable source may be included. Similarities that are unverified may be included providing they are specific and not broad, as explained in the following paragraphs: Specific similarities are similarities that can be described in detail; specific dialog, performances, cinematic elements, or traits that share special or nearly unique identifying details. For example: "Batgirl's costume is designed like the 1960s live-action Batman television series which featured a purple bodysuit with a gold utility belt, boots, gloves, and bat symbol." Incidentally, this similarity can be easily cited to a reliable source. Broad similarities are similarities that are shared among many subjects or works; generalities; similarities that have a stronger connection to a different subject, whether broad or specific, more than directly between the compared subjects. For example: "Babs is very vivacious, like Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls and Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic." There are many vivacious female characters, so this similarity is not specific enough. Personal pages Personal pages include pages in the user and blog and files used on a personal page. Personal pages are subject to the behavior guidelines. Bots A wiki bot is a software tool that helps perform automated or semi-automated edits on the wiki. Bots are most often used for carrying out repetitive and mundane tasks across many pages. Large-scale automated or semi-automated tasks may only be operated by administrators, on accounts flagged as bot accounts. Bot accounts may only perform tasks for which there is explicit consensus through discussion or assumed consensus as listed: making the wiki reflect changes in official information, like adjusting the spelling of a character's name; adding new templates to all applicable pages; harmonizing the most common spelling and formatting across the wiki; and deleting unused redirects and unused images. Style guide Please adhere to the wiki style guide. Exceptions should be agreed by consensus. Cases that are not specified in the style guide or agreed by consensus should adhere to the Wikipedia Manual of Style.